Jax Jonez
"'Jax Jonez", '''a stage name he refers to himself as, is a cameraman intern for ''Interstellar Daily who first appears in the Season 15 episode The Chronicle. He took over the duties as the cameraman for Dylan Andrews after her previous cameraman Frank quit. Role in Plot Meeting Dylan Jax is station boss Carlos Trabka's nephew, which it is implied is the only reason he even has a job/internship with the station considering his incompetence. He has dreams of a future career in cinema rather than news media. He annoys Dylan in their first encounter at Blood Gulch, asking her for opinions on stage names (eventually settling on "Jax Jones") and making suggestions for cool cinematography. After interviewing Sister, he and Dylan meet V.I.C., the AI under the canyon, only for V.I.C.'s suicidal ramblings to depress Jax to the point that he leaves the caves. Jax and Dylan then head to Sidewinder, where Dylan is forced to take a call from Carlos after Jax answers his uncle's call. After annoying Dylan with a malapropism, Dylan tells Jax to climb a nearby mountain for some "establishing shots", in order to get him as far from her as possible. Upon reaching the summit of the mountain, Jax spots the Reds and Blues and tries to inform Dylan, but is spotted, forcing him to flee back to her. When the Reds and Blues begin surrounding them, Jax rescues Dylan from getting shot when the crew opens fire. Dylan tries to get Jax to film them while she draws their fire, but Jax's constant attempts to use cool cinematography ruin all the shots. After the crew retreat due to an oncoming storm, Dylan and Jax follow and try to get them to agree to an interview, but they refuse, prompting Dylan to realize they are impostors upon hearing them and seeing them up close. Jax and Dylan are then saved by the FOTUS soldier who has been trailing them since Blood Gulch. After he leaves, the two head to Chorus, only to find that the UNSC First Fleet has formed a blockade around the planet. Meeting the Reds and Blues When Dylan finds herself unable to get a meeting with President Kimball, her solution is to shoot Jax in the rear, sending him to the hospital where he is attended to by Dr. Grey, with the main plan to get Dr. Grey to get her close to Kimball. Though Grey helps Dylan, she notes that Jax will most likely not want to be her partner after she used him like that. After Dylan finally finds out where the Reds and Blues are, she prepares to say goodbye to Jax, but he interprets it as her firing him. He reveals he actually finds the idea that Dylan shot him to get her information to be "Kubrick-style dedication." He does not mind that they have now officially gone rogue and that he will no longer get his internship credit, mainly because he finds the whole adventure exciting, but also because his student loans start the moment he goes home. With that, Dylan and Jax head for a mysterious ocean planet where they find their first real Blood Gulch Crew Member, Caboose, who promptly falls off a cliff. Jax is present for the Reds and Blues telling Dylan about what they have been up to since Chorus, but neglects to start recording until Dylan checks with him after they have told their story. Dylan later asks him to spy on the Reds for her, and he witnesses Grif walking off into a nearby cave, muttering. He later tells Dylan about this when the Reds and Blues refuse to waste time looking for Grif. He witnesses Grif's sudden departure from the group, commenting that he liked it better when the Reds and Blues were funny. Jax travels with Dylan and the Reds and Blues to an abandoned city, which Jax sees as the perfect place to shoot a horror movie, embracing the prophetic warnings delivered by Sarge, who has started to go insane on his fifth day of no sleep. Jax later tries to sneak up on Tucker while recreating the final scene from The Evil Dead, only for Tucker to hear him and promptly knock him out. Jax is present for the reveal of the FOTUS soldier as Spencer Porkinsenson, a process server from Chorus serving Tucker a class action lawsuit. He is intrigued by the concept and creates a spec promo for a show about Spencer, but does not realize he needs Spencer to sign a release form first. Trivia *Jax's armor in Halo 5, like Frank's, consists in a full Argus (Arestor skin) armor set. *Jax's film references include, but are not limited to: **''Alien'': Jax shouts the line "Game over, man! Game over!" during ''The Mother of Destruction''. **''Citizen Kane'': After getting shot by Dylan in ''Chorus Lessons'', Jax meekly whispers the line "Rosebud..." **''Blade Runner'': Jax sneaks up on Dylan and the Blue Team in ''Reacts'' by reciting Rutger Hauer's "tears in the rain" speech. **''Evil Dead'': Jax tries to pull a prank on Tucker by rapidly running up to him in the style of Sam Raimi's motorcycle shot from the end of the original The Evil Dead, only for Tucker to punch him. Jax painfully whispers "Groovy..." the iconic catchphrase of Ash Williams. **''Jax is voiced by the writer and director of Season 15, Joe Nicolosi. This was confirmed in an Afterbuzz interview. Category:Characters Category:Interstellar Daily